It is known to store a series of agricultural bales end-to-end in an elongated, flexible bag of plastic. In order to insert the bales sequentially into the bag, a typical bale sheathing device consists of an open-ended drum, the outer surface of which supports the bag in a compressed condition while holding open its mouth to receive each bale. The bale is passed through the drum into the bag, after which the device is moved forwards along the ground to dispense a further length of the bag from the drum, thus preparing a new space in the bag for receipt of the next bale. The bag, and the bales that have already been inserted into it, rest on the ground. Hence, the sheathing device is made in the form of a mobile unit that can be pulled forwards along the ground after each bale has been inserted, to make space for the next bale.
Conventionally, a tractor or other powered vehicle is employed for intermittently moving the sheathing device forward and for immobilizing it during each bale loading operation. A second tractor fitted with a bale carrying spike or a similar bale supporting device is used to insert each bale through the drum into the bag. This method of operation requires two tractors or like vehicles. As an alternative, the sheathing device can be immobilized during each bale loading operation by stakes that are temporarily driven into the ground or by cables that are attached to a winch. The same winch can be used to pull the sheathing device forwards between successive bale loading operations. The use of stakes involves increased labour, plus the fact that the sheathing device has to be manhandled to its new position between each bale loading operation, while the use of a winch and cables also involves additional equipment and labour to operate it.